Graduation Speech
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [one shot] 'Ode to the Hippogriffs' Sirius called out. 'Respect them unless you want your eyes plucked off.' [Marauders' Era 7th year]


**Title: Graduation Speech  
****Rated: G  
****Genre: General/ Humour/ Angst  
****Type: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

The Great Hall was crowded with people, but most were not students. No, there were the relatives of students along with some fifth and sixth years. All the House tables were removed and instead small tables and chairs were placed around by the wall. A miniature stage full of seventh year students occupied the spot of the Professors' table. It was the graduation ceremony for the class of 1977-78.

James Potter and his fellow Marauders sought out their relatives. James easily spotted his parents. The trademark, untamed, dark Potter hair was hard to miss. Sirius Black fully well knew that his parents weren't coming. He did find his cousin, Andromeda, and her seven-year-old daughter, Nymphadora, though. His brother was also there since the fifth and sixth years were invited. Remus Lupin waved to his father, his mother had died a while back. Peter Pettigrew also waved to his mother. Lily Evans, James girlfriend and the love of his life, squeezed his hand. James smiled at her reassuringly. Her parents were killed by Death-Eaters few months ago.

After everyone had been presented with their graduating certificate, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. The Head of the Houses were behind him. 'Another year at Hogwarts has ended. Unfortunately, many students had to grieve this year because of the ongoing war. I will not hold up the after party so I would like to invite the Head Boy and Head Girl to speak.'

Lily and James walked up front side by side. Lily spoke to the crowd after using a charm to raise her voice a little. 'When I first got my letter to Hogwarts, I was astounded. I'm a Muggle-born and therefore never truly believed in magic. People used to always call me "freak" because I was different. When I came to Hogwarts I thought it was all going to change, but I realized people are always going to prejudge you no matter what. I eventually learnt that you have to give all sorts a second chance and get to really know them. This included pranksters with inflated egos. I'm just glad I came to Hogwarts even after…' Lily's eyes watered at the thought of her parents.

James took over pulling Lily into his arms. 'I have to agree about most of the things with Lily. Hogwarts helped me to grow up. Showed me that I shouldn't laugh at other people expenses –also that Quidditch isn't the most important thing in life. I guess we're trying to say is that Hogwarts is our home, and we'll miss it. That's really it.'

The two then joined their classmates. The audience applauded a bit confused. The speeches were usually much longer. The students slowly started to get off the stage and join their parents.

'Wait just a minute,' Sirius Black spoke. He was standing in the middle of the stage. Professor McGonagall tried to usher him away, but he held her off. 'Just because those two have nothing to say, doesn't mean I don't. Hogwarts is my home and I had a goal –a dream to achieve when I first stepped through those gates. Actually, I had many, but that's not the point. In Hogwarts Express I met a scrawny-looking boy -'

'Hey!' James growled mockingly.

Sirius ignored him, 'he and I spent every freaking minute arguing, and our brown-haired friend tried every possible solution to get us to be friends –including changing our hair colours.'

Remus grinned proudly.

'And then there's of course Peter, who we saved from the big, bad Slytherins.'

Peter gave a strained grin.

Dumbledore exchanged glances with the other Professors. Usually when Sirius did one of his speeches, James would be rooting him on, Remus would be rolling his eyes, Peter would ogling at him, and Lily would have him on dog leash, trying to drag him away. Something was definitely up.

Sirius continued. 'My friends became a huge part of me. One of my many goals was pulling pranks with my dear friends,' he pointed to the Marauders, 'and of course the charming Lily.'

The redhead smiled.

'Another was to torment the teachers and the Slytherins –yes guys, it was us who decorated your House and made you look like delicate china dolls in a china house- especially Snivellus Snake.'

The greasy haired teen scowled.

'I also achieved great grades. While I may not like you all, I ask you all to stand united in this final day of our life at Hogwarts to pull off a final prank to give the teachers a taste of their own medicine. Thank you all for your help.'

_What prank?_ The professors all thought, none of the students had pulled off a prank.

'Now before we all enjoy this evening and leave to start a new chapter of our lives, I'd like to bring up a point,' Sirius spoke in somewhat of a serious voice. 'Ode to the hippogriffs. Don't you dare insult those fine, feathery beasts –unless you have a strange liking to having your eyes plucked out! They're beautiful creatures and they deserve your respect!' the handsome Gryffindor slammed his fist against the wall. 'Now that that's out of the way: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! THANK YOU, BUMBLEBEE!'

Loud Muggle, rock music that was unauthorized by the teachers started to play. Streamers and balloons dropped and the enchanted ceiling was constantly changing its colourful patterns.

Sirius jumped off the stage as the students and parents applauded him. He grabbed his girlfriend Adrienne and started to dance with James and Lily. Remus took little Dora who was hiding behind her mother and pulled her into a fun jig. None of them noticed Peter quietly slipping away or his mother going after him worried.

A bunch of gooey strings fell on to the teachers. It wasn't until they started to eat did they discover the Seventh years' prank.

'Definitely a Sirius plan,' McGonagall told Slughorn.

Slughorn gave out a hearty laugh, 'always the clever ones.' He then fell to the floor with a thud. 'Although I wish they had used lighter books.'

Their foods were charmed so as soon as they touched it, it'll turn into a stack of heavy books that they were chained to. The spell wasn't reversible and they were stuck this way for a week.

The Marauders and Co. laughed and danced all night. They never could have predicted the sorrow that waited them in the real world.


End file.
